DragonBall-Zero: A Gohan Story
by Spinning Bird Arrow
Summary: An accident causes Gohan to be sent to a different planet, and He must rise above all expectations to become it's hero.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hey all, thanks for clicking my story. It's my first one, so try not to flame me too bad.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own ocs. All hail Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>GOHAN'S POV<strong>

"DADDY! HELP ME!" I pounded my fists aginst the pink-tinted glass that held me captive, my voice was beginning to tire out from screaming. I gave up and sat back down in the chair that was there, looking at the man that stood outside. he turned around to see me staring, and placed his hand on the side of the pod. I barely had time to think about what he was doing before he started to spin the pod, sending me tumbling around helplessly.

I guess I had bumped into the wrong thing, cause when I bumped into the celing one time, a whole bunch of sounds and lights went off, and the pod rose rapidly, the man who had captured me tried to shoot me out of the sky, but I was too far gone for him to get a hit. I zoomed off into space, screaming for my life.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSEWHERE<strong>

"Kai, whats wrong?" Kibito asked, looking at the sweating Supreme Kai,

"That boy, he was supposed to play a crucial part in Earth's fate." The Kai said, fear in his voice, "The timeline will be changed drastically, he's far to weak at this point to survive."

Kibito nodded. "I see. I shall make the boy a full-blood Saiyan, so he will not be destroyed so easily, though it may have some psychological effects..."

"I dont care what you do, just make sure he survives!" Kai yelled

"Yes sir." Kibito chanted a magic spell, that lulled Gohan into a great sleep, so that the transformation could occur.

* * *

><p><strong>GOHAN'S POV<strong>** - 7 MONTHS LATER**

I woke to a severe pain as my ship crash landed on some strange planet. I cleared my way out of the wreckage, and assesed the damage of myself. The first this I noticed was that my clothes didn't quite fit me anymore. Then that the crash, though brutal, didn't affect me much. my hair felt like it had gotten spiker and I was farther from the ground than I usually was.

"How, How long was I out?" Gohan said, shocked that his voice appeared to be no longer the high pitched one that he has used before. He shook his head started walking, unsure of the path ahead of him...


	2. Chapter 1: Why Do I Fight?

**GOHAN'S POV**

I've been walking in this deserted landscape for quite some time now, seeing nothing interesting. I found a tree that I could take a small rest on, and I soon was fast asleep, that is until somebody knocked me over the head with what felt like a baseball bat.

"Are you alive, son?" a shriveled old man stood before me. He had extremely pale skin, and a grey beard that hung down to his waist, he wore big cap on his head, probably to cover a bald spot. I got up, scowling,

"Of course I'm alive you old sack of crap!" I yelled as I stood, I was surprised, I had never used such language before, and I wasn't going to start now, I straightened myself and began to apologize, but again my words surprised me,

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't kill you for cheapshotting me like that?"

"Oh dear, you're a wild one, aren't you?" he narrowed his eyes, seemingly scanning me.

"What's it to you?" I mentally scolded myself, my mother would be so angry! And then it hit me, I probably wouldn't see my mother again. I tightened my fist, I expected to be sad, but I wasn't. I was angry. Angry that I couldn't return home, angry that my father didn't come rescue me, angry that I would never see my family and friends again.

"Hello? You deaf or something?" the old man bonked me again,

"Quit it you old creep!" I yelled at him, and he began to chuckle,

"You've got some spunk! Follow me kid, I got something to show ya." I grimaced and followed him through the forest, 'I_ don't understand why I'm so angry… I hope I can fix it somehow. Though I like the freedom…' _I smirked at that last remark, I might like this new me…

**BACK ON EARTH…**

"This is your last chance, Raditz! WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SON?" A blonde warrior slammed his fist into Raditz's stomach,

"I-I told you..." Raditz said, coughing up blood, tears coming from his eyes, "He took off to Kami knows where in my spaceship."

"LIAR!" Super Saiyan Goku slapped Raditz, knocking him unconscious, this had been going on for seven months straight, Goku, enraged at the fact that Gohan was gone, transformed, and took Raditz captive, interrogating him every day, to find out the whereabouts of his son. Ever since that day, he hasn't calmed down. When Vegeta and Nappa came to rescue Raditz, Goku obliterated Nappa, and Vegeta flew off onto space out of fear for his life, the Super Saiyan was an unstoppable force of anger.

One day, while Goku was doing his routine interrogation, Raditz said something awfully interesting…

"Where is he?!" Goku yelled, ad Raditz hung from his post. He had become numb, the hits tearing through his skin, but he didn't feel them,

"K-Kakarott…" Raditz said before Goku could hit him,

"Why don't you look for him yourself?" Raditz choked out, he gave Goku a smile and the life left his body,

Goku dropped to his knees, with Raditz's death; he could no longer get answers. So he decided to take his advice, he picked up a phone and dialed a number he had not called in a very long time…

**GOHAN'S POV**

Back at the old man's hut, he gave me a new outfit, and sat down with me for tea.

"Now son," The man took a long sip, and I found myself getting slightly irritated at him holding off so long.

"Old-!" "Don't interrupt me, child." The man put down his drink and looked into my eyes, seemingly staring into the depths of my soul,

"Why do you fight, son?" He said it very seriously, but I shook the words off,

"I don't fight, I'm a scholar. I huffed, in a proud tone.

"Oh really?" He swung his cane at me, and I instinctively grabbed it out of mid air, shooting a dirty look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at him, but he was already sending a foot towards my face, I dodged at the last second and grabbed his leg, throwing him through the wall. I jumped through after him, seeing him on his feet,

"Get ready to defend yourself, young one." The old man said with a smile, I scowled at him,

"At least tell me your name, so I know what to write on your grave." I said back, getting into the one fighting position that my father taught me.

"My name is, ÑϘﻦŢȀ. But in the universal language, my name is Skril." He rushed me throwing extremely fast punches and kicks, I did my best to dodge, and when I saw an opening, I slammed my fist into his stomach, causing him to double over, taking the advantage, I flipped back and kicked him in the face, sending him into a tree.

Skril caught himself in mid air, landing gently. "Does a scholar fight like that, son?"

"I guess not," I smiled, despite myself. The adrenaline that came from battle felt good, really good. Like that was the one thing that made my life whole again. Screw Earth, as long as I can keep fighting, I'll be okay.

"Now answer me," Skril got into a weird fighting stance, "Why do you fight? Why do you survive?"

I resumed my original stance, and smirked at Skril,

"My name is Gohan." I looked up at him with the fiercest stare I've ever done, "And I fight to feel alive! I survive only to fight!" I yelled at Skril, before the two of us collided to battle.


	3. Chapter 2: A Call To Battle

I sat at the edge of a lake, winded from the previous battle. Skril had taken me in and trained with me every day until I had completely surpassed him. Not that I would let him know that I had done so. I had taken the fancy of limiting my power when we fought, so I would never wipe him out too fast. I began to wonder about Earth and the welfare of my family. '_They probably have replaced me already. Named the kid something starting with Go. Goku, Gohan, Go….ten?'_Skril came and sat down beside me,

"What's on your mind, son?" He looked at me with concern and I looked away,

"Nothing," I said, keeping my eyes on the lake. Skril narrowed his eyes,

"If it were nothing, then you would not be crying." I didn't even notice the tears that left lines on my face; I quickly wiped them away,

"I miss my home, that's all." I said quickly, Skril nodded and sat down next to me, and deciding not to press the issue, he changed the subject,

"Son, I know you've been holding back." I line of shock ran through me,

"H-how?" I asked stunned,

"I can read levels of your Spirit." He stroked his beard as he talked, "And it far surpasses mine." He turned to look at me with a stern expression,

"I have something you must do for me."

"Forget it, since when do I do anything to help you?" Skril shook his head,

"As brash as always." He began to walk away, but he stopped abruptly, dropping down to a knee,

"Skril!" I ran over to him, offering support, he coughed violently

"I'm fine," he stood up straight and smiled at me, and I raised an eyebrow, no matter how mean I was to him, he never turned his back on me. So I swallowed my pride and looked at him in the eyes,

"What's the job?" I asked seriously, and Skril looked surprised,

"I need you to go into the city nearby and retrieve a parcel from a shop clerk," I followed Skril back to his hut,

"But this is no ordinary journey." He sat down at a small table and looked at me, seriously,

"Inside that package, is the key to this planet's survival," I sat down as well, confused,

"What do you mean? What's going to destroy the planet?" I asked eagerly, but it proved to be no use,

"All will be revealed soon, son. Now take my old battle armor and go out," I stood and nodded, glad to be going on some type of adventure. I went to put on the armor, with some minor modifications to suit my need for movement; I set out into the world, heading for the city I've only seen the skyline of.

**ONE DAY LATER**

I was running through the desert at top speeds, so I didn't notice the bar that came out of nowhere that clotheslined me. I fell to the ground with a hard thud, "What the hell was that?" I rubbed the back of my head as I turned to look at the object,

"Hmph, I thought you would have been good enough to dodge that…" The bar turned out to be the arm of a person. I couldn't tell the gender, for it wore a helm that covered their face, and clothing that was considered unisex.

"For being one of Skril's students, you really suck something aweful." The person seemed to look at me, but I couldn't be sure. I stood up and shook the dirt out of my hair,

"Cheap shots like that isn't really my forte." I said, shrugging at the person, "So, who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter," The person spoke, and I detected a bit of femininity in its voice, so I presumed it was a girl. "You are only going to live just a bit longer anyways."

I barely had time to react before she sent a fist into my face, I recoiled back, pain filling the right half of my face, I felt a hard object hit my jaw as well, sending me back a bit.

" You're good," I said, collecting myself, before launching a fist into her stomach, then grabbing her helmet and head butting it so hard that it shattered as she fell to the floor, "But not good enough," I walked over to the girl, seeing her black hair spill out over the ground,

She stood up slowly, "I've never been hit that hard in my life…" She held her head and wobbled a bit, resuming her stance, looking at me with stunning chocolate brown eyes,

She charged me again, and I dodged all of the hits with ease, now that I was in battle-mode, it was easy to perform. I grabbed her by the neck and raised her in the air,

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." I spoke calmly as she struggled against my grip.

"I-" she paused, "I have none, finish me quickly." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting on the killing blow, but it never came. I set her gently on the ground.

"It's no fun killing people when they want to die." I smiled at her, offering a hand, "I'm Gohan, what's your name?"

"I'm Tomata." She shook my hand and smiled back at me in the most wonderful way I've ever seen. I looked away fast, I had no time for such things, I continued my run through the desert,

The girl followed me at my distaste; I didn't turn around to look at her,

"What the hell do you want?" I said through my teeth, running even faster. She kept up with me.

"You spared my life, I am eternally grateful." She said from behind me, I mentally cursed myself for showing mercy,

"Keep up or fade out." I said as I bursted toward the city,

A few moments later, Tomata became curious,

"Where are we going?" She asked as we were running,

"Better question, why did you attack me?" I replied, stopping and turning to her, she smacked into me and I caught her, and set her on her feet,

"I thought you might have had food," She said, looking down like a child what was confessing to it's mother,

"So, you go around attacking, and possibly killing people for food?" I asked, almost yelled, but I took a deep breath and calmed down, _I can't lose it now_, I thought to myself,

"I do what I have to for survival!" she yelled back at me and I turned away,

"I see. If you help me, I would gladly offer you a home, and possibly food." She looked at me with a strange expression, like she had not been expecting that reply,

"I agree to those terms," She said, quickly,

"Alright then, shall we go?" I prepared to run again,

"You're the boss," She said before running ahead of me, " I caught up to her and we raced towards the gates of the city,


End file.
